Dueling Doppelgängers!
by swaqdanny
Summary: Pitch Pearl drabbles; because we all need a little Fenton/Phantom in our lives ;D
1. Ties

**I won't be held responsible for any sudden OTP switching haha**

* * *

**Ties**

Danny was silent as naked, glowing fingers fumbled with the tie around his neck. The human's bored expression glanced around the room before settling on the snow white hair hunched over in front of him; charged green eyes focused on the task at hand. Carefully, the raven-haired boy raised his hand and ruffled the pearly mane, earning a glance from the being before him.

"What are you doing?"

"I dunno, I'm bored." He started to shrug before a hand shot out and grabbed a hold on him, keeping the male still.

"Don't. move. Tying is hard enough without you jumping about."

"Dude, that's like asking a hummingbird to stop flying." He continued to stroke the white hair, rubbing each soft strand individually between two fingers. "What did you even do to your hair? It's so… fluffly."

"It's called shampoo and conditioner; neither of which you seem to use. In fact, do you even shower?"

"No; why would I if have deodorant to smell good."

"That's completely unsanitary…" The ethereal being grumbled, redoing the knot he had been trying to make for the past five minutes.

"You're a complete health freak, bro. Sorry if sweat and grease isn't pristine, but you gotta get down and dirty some days."

"I get 'down and dirty' quite enough, thank you."

Fenton smirked at his irked ghost half before tugging up on the chin to stare into the lighted jades. "Oh really? Well then." He started to fall backwards onto the bed behind him, pulling on the tie already made around Phantom's neck. The ghost gave a quick yelp before falling on top of his human; soon flipped over and pinned to the mattress. Fenton continued to grin as he ground his hips into the other male, causing the body below him to gasp and squirm.

"Fenton…" Phantom moaned in bated breath. "St-stop…"

"You said you like getting down and dirty, cutie. Why would I not take up the challenge?" He sent another thrust to the ghost's hips, causing the specter to arch into the human male's body before crumpling back down.

"Fenton… the wedding… we're already dressed…"

"Tucker and Sam's wedding won't be for another two hours; and you act like the fact we're clothed hindered us before. If you really want to stop me, force me."

The emerald eyes flashed. Phantom's voice grew in strength as he glared at the human. "I will not use my powers on you, Fenton. Hurting you goes against every fiber of my body."

"Which is why you refuse to top, I know." Danny chortled, kissing Phantom before rolling off and lying next to him; grabbing a hold of the limp, tan hand. Cold fingers wrapped around his warm palm in response.

"Don't mock me." Phantom whispered, moving his head so that it connected with Fenton's neck. The human sighed, wrapping his hand underneath the ghost to pull him closer. He didn't mean to hurt his love like that.

"Phantom, look. We both know that the Ghost Catcher didn't split us perfectly like Danny hoped it would, but it's better than last time. You're not a complete heroic snob, and I actually give a shit or two." He chuckled, removing his red cap and plopping it on Phantom's head. "And one of those little shits is you."

They were silent for a moment before Phantom sat up, smirking at the human. "You know, this hat looks a lot better on me."

"You wish!" Fenton snatched the cap back, grinning. He looked down at his tie, before retying it to perfection in less than 30 seconds. He glanced up to his ghostly friend, now glaring at him.

"Now why would you make me struggle with it if you could have done it yourself."

"Watching you struggle is hot, that's why. Big bad Phantom, nearly defeated by a piece of fabric." Fenton kissed his love's brow, before pulling the other male up with him. "Now come on, Tucker will probably let us have some cake and meaty pork sausage before the ceremony."

"There's no way I'm eating that stuff unless you force me to. I'm not going to even touch that fat-ridden sausage."

The human chuckled before leaning into the spirit's ear. "That's because you only like _my_ fat sausage, Phantom. Quit being a baby. Eating something besides celery, Greek yogurt, and my dick won't kill you."


	2. Doritos

_**No, I do not own Doritos or any other copyrighted material suggested.**_

* * *

**Doritos**

_Shuffle Shuffle. Crunch. Wrinkle. Groan._

"Phantom…" Fenton murmured in his sleep, arms searching for the body that always resided to his left. He rolled over, trying to run up against his partner; feeling no resistance, he continued the spiraling trek under the covers until there was no more queen mattress below him.

He hit the ground with an awakening thud, automatically cursing at how high the bed actually was from the ground. His escape had pulled all the covers around him, yet no Phantom was left behind.

Fenton growled at the fact. Those stupid ghosts always pulled the white-haired male away during the night. Didn't they realize that he needed time with the ghost, too? He glared at the digital alarm clock across the room, blazing a harsh green through the darkness.

2:36 AM.

He struggled off the floor, literally pulling himself back onto the bed. It was too early for this shit, too early to even be using legs. He wasn't called lazy-ass Fenton around campus for nothing; yet the ability to get everything done on time and it being correct stupefied his classmates, including the professors that have heard of his reputation.

He wasn't dumb. Fenton knew how to apply himself at just the right times. Danny couldn't because of his double life, but now that him and Phantom were split…

Fenton sighed, eyes resting upon the empty pillow next to him. He never really understood why Phantom was always the one that had to deal with Amity's ghost problems. There were plenty of other people capable of handling it; Valerie nearly matched the spirit in precision and speed. That stupid hero complex; it was going to get his favorite bed sheet wearing vigilante killed one day. Where would he even be without him?

_Crinkle Crinkle, Crunch. Shuffle. Wrinkle._

Fenton's eyes darted to the door of the bedroom, hearing the noise emitting from the hallway. He wasn't sure what was causing it, but he sure as hell wasn't just going to sit there and wait for Phantom to return and handle it for him.

He slowly withdrew a Fenton bat from under the bed - the place where all the weapons 'Danny' had received from his parents were located, in case that no good Phantom tried sleeping with their son again. "So much for that," Fenton chuckled to himself. "Phantom doesn't really have a choice in the matter."

Creeping down the hallway, Fenton approached the single light that gleamed from the entrance of the kitchen. Adrenaline nipped at his skin; nervous excitement coursing through his veins as he stopped behind the wall. Peering cautiously around the corner, the male spotted the source of commotion before he visibly relaxed, a relieved smile twisting its way around his face.

_Crunch Crunch. Shake. Crinkle, Crunch._

"Phantom, what the fuck are you doing? I thought you were hunting ghosts."

The spirit spun in it's seat, blank emeralds staring at the paler human. But what made Fenton giggle was the excess Dorito flavoring that covered the males face as well as hands. "D-dude, haha. I knew you were on a diet, but I didn't know you would cave this bad."

Phantom continued staring at the male before he blinked a few times, recognition filling the green eyes as they once again grew brighter with life. The specter looked back at the table, mouth dropping as he glanced between the oak and his hands repeatedly. Fenton frowned as he stepped towards the ghost.

"Phantom, are you - "

Phantom shrieked as he jumped out of the chair, flying straight back into the wall. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, unable to get any further away from the red bag that now stared back at him; opened and full of the cheesy nacho flavored chips.

The ghost shuddered, searching wildly before coming back to the human. "Fenton," came the inaudible whisper. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"You ask me! I woke up on the floor because you weren't there to stop me. But more importantly, did you just eat almost three family-sized bags of - "

"Shut up!" Phantom curled into a ball. "This isn't happening! I only eat organic fruits and vegetables; drink only the skimmest milk and pulp free orange juice. I take my multivitamin like every healthy person should. But I would never eat something so high in calories, especially Doritos!"

"Sorry to break it to ya bud, but…" Fenton gestured to the mess on the table. "You definitely owe me at least another two bags. These were for the party tomorrow night too, damn it!"

However, the ghost was oblivious to any kind of conversation his human half was trying to have. "I don't understand, why would I be drawn into eating something so fattening? Especially in my sleep! I should be throwing up; keeling even! My body should not be accepting this! Oh my Pariah, I'm going to have clogged arteries, get so fat, won't be able to…"

"Phantom!" Fenton smacked Phantom across the face, pulling the ghost out of his delirium. Glaring up at the human, Phantom rubbed the stinging cheek.

"What, Fenton!? In case you couldn't tell, I just involuntarily ate almost a thousand calories in chips!"

"Definitely more than a thousand…"

"_Excuse me_!?"

"But junk food isn't going to kill you, dude. Jesus."

"But…"

"You're going to burn it off, Phantom. Have I gotten fat from the shit I eat?"

"No…"

"So then." Fenton squatted next to the male, blue eyes twinkling in amused concern. "You will be fine, I promise."

Phantom stared at the ground before frowning at his cheese-layered hands. "I guess I need to clean myself up."

"Or.." Fenton smirked as he took a hold of one and began to suck on the ghosts thumb, licking it dry before grinning back up to it's owner. "One down, nine and a face to go."

"You're a freak, Fenton. You know that, right?" Phantom smiled as Fenton picked him up off the ground. Being with the human was always a breathe of fresh air; because for once, _he _didn't have to be the strong, confident hero he was made out to be on television. The specter propped his head on the warm chest, listening to the heart beat to an unstoppable tune.

"All I know is that you owe me another 20 minutes of sleep cuddling. Unless you want to start burning off the few extra pounds you just gained…"

"Is all you think about is sex?" Phantom yawned, earning himself a peck on the head from the man.

"It's not my fault you now taste like one of my favorite foods, Phantom."

"Very cute, Fenton…"

"So? Am I allowed to have a midnight snack with my biggest Dorito ever?

"Only if this Dorito is allowed to bite back."


	3. Love Potion 9

**someone on tumblr entangled me into a Harry Potter AU, and...**

* * *

**Love Potion #9**

"_Ferula._" Danny winced as the bandages started wrapping around his forehead, covering the large cut that had appeared on his head. The bruises still hurt, but he let the feelings of resentment go a long time ago. Dash just had an unexplainable need to torture the teen; that was it. There was nothing to hold a grudge over.

His friend, on the other hand, was not that easy to claim forgiveness from. Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat, looking anywhere except the boy's face. He could feel the tension in the air, the other's rage ignited in jade eyes. They almost seemed to glow with his hate. Danny sighed before grabbing the teen's hand that was busy fluttering around the gauze, pulling it down to his lap.

"It's fine, Phantom. Just let it go." He quickly lost the nerve to meet his friend's eyes when he saw the deepening scowl form, and looked the other way. "Dash just likes to hurt people."

"He _knows_ not to even touch you. I thought he learned his lesson from last time."

"Last time? Phantom, what are you talking about?"

With a sigh, the white hair teen pulled out a pair of broken glasses. With a flick of the wand and a quiet "_Reparo_," the broken frame was quickly restored to its former glory. Phantom tugged on Danny's chin to pull his head back to face his, and gingerly placed them back on his nose. "I did say something bad would happen if he hurt you again…"

"Phantom, are you seriously as pig headed as he is? Why can't you see that violence is just met with more violence?" Danny slapped the hand away; glaring at his crush as moonlight reflected off the adjusting eyeglass. "No wonder Dash fucking decked me on my way to Astronomy - you continue to forget that what's happening between us is a _secret_."

"Danny, did you _really _think that I could just some asshole knock around my boyfriend? Regardless if he's in the same house as me, he had it coming."

Danny sighed, shrugging off the hand as he stood up. He tugged on his robes, sweeping some more dirt off his shoulders, before tightening the gold and black scarf around his neck in departure. "I'm disappointed, Phantom. Now, if you excuse me, Professor Sinistra is probably wondering where I am."

"Danny." The raven-haired Hufflepuff continued walking to the door, not daring to look back. "Danny…" As his hand reached for the ornate brass handle, the boy felt his body jerk backwards at the sound of a "_Morbilicorpus_" - flying across the room until he was landed inside Phantom's arms.

"Phantom, what the - " The press of lips against his own silenced the teen, staring at the white-haired male in shock. He tried to push away, but Phantom only pressed harder until Danny finally gave in - opening his mouth to let the young wizard inside. The two stayed this way for a few seconds before Phantom finally withdrew; a faint smirk on his lips.

"You were saying, my little badger?"

"You sound like Professor Masters when you call me that." Danny whispered in sadness; the feeling of euphoria ebbing back into the dull throb of pain emanating from his head. "And don't think I'm letting you off the hook so easily."

"Darn, I thought that would win you over." Phantom mouth twitched in amusement. "So me and the old fruit-loop are similar to you. Huh, that's definitely interesting."

"You know that's not what I meant." Danny chuckled as he placed his head underneath Phantom's chin. "For starters, you're definitely a lot cuter than him…"

"I would hope so." Phantom laughed, his chest rumbling against the male's cheek. "What would everyone say if they found out you had a crush on a forty-seven year old billionaire."

"What would everyone say if they found out _you _were head over heels for clumsy Danny Fenton." The other teen shot back, before his voice rose in pitch to imitate a second year student he heard earlier. "Dan Phantom, teenage extraordinaire, most popular Gryffindor in the entire school…"

Phantom smiled as he pressed a finger against Danny's lips. "And none of that matters as long as I have you." He leaned down again to kiss the exposed neck, Danny letting out a small moan of pleasure as teeth grazed his jugular.

"Wh-what will Paulina say about this, she's b-basically obsessive over you…"

Phantom hummed as he looked back up to Danny. "Don't really care to be honest. How would Valerie take it when she finds out?"

"What are you talking about…?"

Phantom laughed again as he came back up to nip at an ear. "You really are as clueless as they come." A hand traveled in between Danny's robes and slid inside the undershirt. The paler teen's breath hitched as the fingers made contact with the overdressed skin.

"Phantom… Astronomy class…"

"That can wait." Phantom plucked off the glasses he had so delicately set on the teen's face, before folding them and tossing them aside. He pressed his body against Danny's, forcing them past a desk and into the wall. Danny let out a soft grunt as he back slammed against the foundation, followed by a small shout of pain when the throb let loose an explosion of pain. Phantom bit his lip, feeling guilty as he snuck in another smooch.

Danny was trapped between two solid entities, staring straight back into emerald eyes that dominated his whole world. Phantom grinned as he cupped Danny's face and gently pressed their foreheads together, avoiding the chance for more discomfort from the bruise. "You'll be seeing stars, all right. But you won't need a telescope for where I'll be taking you to see them."

Danny blushed, wiggling a little in his confinement. "Phantom, not here… someone could come in."

Phantom's grin became wider as he pulled out his wand again and pointed it to the door. "_Colloportus._" The lock snapped soundly to place, but he flicked his wand once again at a desk; causing it to slide across the floor and secure the entrance even better. The boy then pointed it to Danny, and whispered "_Silencio_."

Danny opened his mouth, feeling his vocal cords vibrating in his throat, yet no sound was produced. He glared for a second at Phantom, who was hiccuping in laughter.

"I don't know why you get angry when I do that, Danny. We both know you're a moaner." The teen giggled again as Danny's face flushed even redder. "You're just lucky I can read mouths."

Phantom nuzzled once again into Danny's neck, forcing the boy to expose more skin. The white-haired teen fondly inspected the bruise forming on the collarbone, giving it a quick peck that made Danny's breathe hitch again. "I don't want any more secrets. I want you. I want to claim you as mine, to have you protected under my name. I don't care for what the others might think - you're the only one that can always make me smile. The only one that can make me truly happy."

Phantom's eyebrow arched at the unrecognizable murmur that escaped the boy's mouth, before he was suddenly forced to the ground by the other male. His loss of air didn't help the small cry that escaped his throat when Danny fell on top of him, flashing the Gryffindor a confident expression before mouthing something. Phantom eyes widened before grinning wickedly; leaning up towards Danny to ravage the boy's lips, fingers tangling into the raven hair as he pulled them back down on the floor. That one sentence that had escaped the Hufflepuff's lips will forever make his insides turn to butter...

"Then claim me, Phantom. Take me to the stars. I want you to make me yours."


	4. Change

hahaha oops I have a huge list of Pitch Pearl that I need to move from tumblr but I'm going to space out their postings so just know there's a couple on their way ;D

**warning: this contains slight nsfw so if you do not like imagining Phantom in tiny boxer briefs or foreplay please look away  
**

* * *

**Change**

Danny shifted in his the wooden chair, biting his lip as the rope cut more into his wrists. They were already raw with the friction against the twine; all the struggling he had done just to try to loosen them. But they hadn't budged – someone obviously knew how to tie them _tight_. With a sigh, the boy once again looked around the dark room; it's only light source the singular bulb that hung above his head. It reminded him all too much of those movies of the captives that get interrogated in warehouses by cops-gone-bad, or even the villains – in the end, something bad always happened to the guy tied down to a chair.

Another loud thump emitted from the far corner of the room, along with the small muttering that vaguely resembled the word "_shit_," and Fenton couldn't help but smile. Only one other person besides himself could make such a menacing situation almost comical.

"You know, with all that racket coming from you, I'm surprised you still think I'm scared." Danny grinned as he peered at the offending corner, catching glimpses of the pale, white light. "I don't know what you think you're doing, Phantom. But I'm pretty sure I can handle it."

Silence was his only answer, until the body of his ghost half stepped out from the darkness. It took all the willpower Danny had to not just stare at what the white-haired teen was wearing.

"Phantom," the human licked his lips nervously, trailing his eyes up to the smirking specter's face. "What the _fuck_ are you wearing?"

Phantom chuckled as he stepped closer to his counterpart. The black hazmat suit was gone, literally – his torso and arms were bare all the way down to his white gloves. Black and white stripped boxer briefs hugged him right underneath his waistline, and more sun-kissed skin exposed itself along the legs until it finally clashed with the white boots. Fenton couldn't help it as his mouth went ajar, eyes nearly popping out at every single simple yet exposed detail.

With a small flick of hair away from the face, Phantom grabbed the arms of the chair and bent over to become eye level with the human. "Hey, Fenton. It surely is a surprise seeing _you_ all tied up like this."

His mouth refused to work as the once sparkling harlequin eyes of his favorite ghost now burned with something he had never seen before, something that lit a fire in his own abdomen. Licking his lips again, Fenton stumbled to keep up with just what he was thinking. "Phantom… what… you… how…"

With another chuckle, Phantom plucked the hat off of his love's head and put it on his own, twisting it backwards so it wouldn't interfere with him leaning in even closer. "You're completely speechless, huh? I would be lying if I said I wasn't as well." Phantom grinned as he pressed his lips against his humans, opening up to let the other's heat escape into his body. Fenton obliged, tongue slipping in to what could have been comparable to an ice box. The human shivered in building lust, which prompted Phantom to pull away. The two stared at each other before Fenton found himself again, and with a confident smirk he glared humorously at the ghost.

"You know I've been waiting for something like this to happen for a while now, _hero_."

"Yea, well." Phantom sat upon Fenton and straddled the teen, shifting his hips excruciatingly slow to earn a long, low groan of pleasure. "Sometimes heroes don't always travel a straight path."

Fenton's smirk widened as their mouths connected again, this time both of them refusing to give up the battle for dominance. Phantom's hand reached up to pull down on the light switch, and the room went pitch black – only the sounds of moans, giggles, and the one solid slam of a chair as it fell backwards echoed inside the metal storage unit. Maybe this ending wouldn't be as bad as all those movies made it out to be.


	5. Redemption

don't ask my why the hell I write angst for my OTP blame my realism

**more warnings: character death**

* * *

**Redemption**

He was alone.

Lightning cracked the sky and thunder shook the foundation, but he wasn't affected by the bold warnings. Wind screamed through the alleyway, bringing rain that stung as it struck his skin, but he still didn't shift. Danny sat alone, eyes closed as nature brought forth its wrath upon Amity, daring to wash away the dark secrets that the town held. Secrets that needed to be exposed.

The teen's mouth broke open to let out a small gasp, air letting out in quiet gasps. His face scrunched in pain, and the cerulean eyes opened up to even more darkness. He couldn't escape the black canvas that oh so loved to have his fears crawl back to him in real life. For once, he hoped that Dan would come from the future and just kill him here, and now. Just so he knew that the other was okay.

Eyelids snapped shut again, and Danny screamed as his life tumbled backwards; backwards until he was comforted once again by the cold hands wrapping around him in a hug, green eyes full of love and concern. Lips parted trying to soothe the tormented soul, but the human thrashed out; the mirage disappearing amongst the downfall.

Danny curled up into a ball and held his head in his hands, the rain continuing to soak him to the bone. There was nothing left; the void claiming any emotions and feeling besides pain and agony. Fingers fisted together, and blue eyes clouded as his world spun back to the bedroom; back to where him and his Phantom slept - entangled in one another, the teen resting his head against the chest of his love. But nobody ever said that he was allowed to be happy in his life.

_"Ghost!" Maddie and Jack busted through the room and flipped their son off the bed, grabbing the dazed specter from his slumber. Danny, awake after his descent to the floor, quickly ran after his parents, screaming for them to stop, to let go. Phantom wasn't bad, Phantom was him! He loved Phantom!_

_"I don't know what the ghost kid did to you, my boy. But we'll fix you all right. How dare he possess you into loving him, letting him sleep in your bed with you!"_

_"Dad, no! I wasn't possessed! He loves me back!"_

_"Nonsense, Danny. Ghosts don't have emotions, nor can they feel." Jack followed Maddie down to the basement, slamming the door on his son's face. The human kicked and screamed at the door, but it wouldn't budge; making Danny slump against the door, tears streaming down his face as he flinched every time he heard Phantom scream. And then, the screaming stopped halfway through; a chill seeping through Danny's bones as he continued to stare at nothing. _

_His parents emerged from the basement with pleased looks on their faces. They didn't notice the mess of black hair slip silently down the stairwell into the lab, before horror stricken eyes fell upon the mess of black, white, and acid green. They had mutilated him, cut him open, left him for dead - and it sickened him. The irony of them saying that they themselves had emotions, before they conduct inhumane acts on a species they never had seemed to come to understand. Didn't the shrieks of pain awaken any kind of worry, any kind of fear that they were _**_actually_** _harming him?_

_A strangled breath gurgled from the body, and Danny rushed over to his side, kneeling in the pooling ectoplasm. He gingerly took a hand and squeezed it tight, gingerly brushing white hair away to see the fading face one last time._

_"Phantom…" Danny muttered, kissing the face. "I'm sorry…"_

_The ghosts eyes slowly traveled to the bloated face, and with a small smile, Phantom let loose just one tear. "Danny… don't ap-pologize… this was b-bound to happen… j-just know that I'll a-always love you…" Phantom closed his eyes. "Just d-don't do anything rash."_

"Too late for that." Danny muttered as he eyed the gun that lay near him. Blood was stained on the barrel, and Fenton smiled as he remembered the horrified looks; the click, the bang. Turquoise and orange jumpsuits quickly went ruby, and the boy stared without emotion at the dying adults. With a turn of his feet, he had left the home, walking in a cursed city with a weapon and nowhere to go.

He didn't know where to go, to be honest. But he knew where he should be. With one last streak of lightning that illuminated the world around him, Danny took the .40 in his hand and aimed at his skull.

They say you never hear the sound of your own death, and for once, Danny was glad that all was at peace as his body rocked back from impact; rain washing away the boy's final act of finding redemption for his Phantom.


	6. Ghost Hunter Approved

**Ghost Hunter Approved**

"WHAT!?"

Jack and Maddie leaped from the couch, ectoweapons flying through the air as they primed and aimed them in the direction of the ghost boy. Phantom's face stretched in horror as he dived down to the floor to hide behind his boyfriend; blast ricocheting around him.

"Mom, Dad! What are you doing!?"

Weapons still trained at the white hair cowering behind their son, Maddie's face twisted in a show of disapproval. "Danny, that thing is a menace to society! I don't know what he has done to you, but - "

"He's done NOTHING to me!" Danny shouted, wrapping his arms backwards to secure the trembling ghost from leaving. He inwardly winced; he knew some sort of denial would happen, but he wouldn't imagine him dating a ghost would be as bad as turning out gay for his parents. He blindly grabbed a gloved hand; a thumb stroking circles on the covered dorsum. Anything to calm down the being that was usually so confident; now literally quivering in his boots. "If anything, I was the one that made the first move."

"Do you know how this could look! The ghost hunter's son dating a _ghost_!?"

"Which is worse!? Your son dating a ghost or your son _being_ a ghost!?" Danny shouted again, but this time flinched visibly - his parent's agitated faces quickly fell into states of shock. He knew there were only two ways to interpret that statement; either he would kill himself to be with Phantom, or that he was in fact already a ghost. Both of them were partially true statements, but he didn't really want his parents knowing that Phantom and him used to _be_ the same person.

"Danny…" A soft murmur registered in the humans' ears, and they all looked to the silent ghost that was hiding behind the young Fenton. Phantom's head peeked over a shoulder, green eyes filled with fear staring at the two adults. With a quick cough, Phantom stood erect and sidestepped next to his other half - hand still clenched tight in need of support. "Danny does love me for real, I couldn't possible trick him into doing that. And I love Danny as well."

"Ghosts _can't_ love, Phantom. We both know it's a lie, you're only using him for some - "

"I am _not_ using him." Phantom's voice grew colder, making Maddie's voice falter a little. "In fact, I would do anything to protect him. I would even give up my own existence just to know that he is okay. Even…" Phantom gave a glance to the human next to him, before taking a deep breathe. "… even if that mean being dissected by those that don't understand."

Green eyes cast downwards as Danny turned to him in shock, but the faces of Maddie's and Jack's grew pensive in thought. They looked between the ghost and their son, and the mother let out a sigh.

"If you do really feel that way about our son… that I guess it's okay."

"BUT JUST KNOW THAT IF YOU DO ANYTHING OUT OF LINE, ESPECIALLY HURT OUR SON, YOU WILL FACE OUR WRATH!" Jack bellowed across the room, making all the inhabitants flinch a little. But it did not squash the excitement between the two teens; Danny literally jumped on Phantom in a hug, knocking them over onto the carpet. The ghost gave a huge sigh of relief before warm lips caressed his own, and closing his eyes he focused only on the one in his arms before a loud cough interrupted them.

"That does _not_ mean we want to see all of… that… while we're in the same room."

Phantom chuckled as he lifted their bodies into the air. "Haha, don't worry about it Mrs. F."

The screams of "THAT'S MADDIE FENTON; GHOST HUNTER EXTRAORDINAIRE TO YOU, BUB" followed them through the roof as Phantom and Fenton phased into their room, continuing the kiss that had started on the floor below them.


	7. How Could You

please no don't look I even broke my own heart why do I do these things to my OTP

cowrite with my best buddy graphy aka paragraphical (you can find her on tumblr with that name too)

* * *

**How Could You**

It was like a breath of fresh air; or rather, it quite literally was a breath of fresh air. Eyes blinked, drinking in the new world around him; ears picking up the thud of something falling to the floor underneath him. His torso expanded for the first time that he could recall, although shortly thereafter he realized that it was a rather needless exercise. This body was one that had no need for such human things as breathing; however, the rush of stimulus it was receiving from the conception left him dizzy.

Out of them all, however, the boy was the most stunned at the curious sensation of touch. The inner lining of his jumpsuit was like velvet; the wind finding its way through the open window, caressing the skin exposed on the tan face, twirling through his hair and scalp. For a moment he focused on the feeling, relishing the new experience; only to lose control of his floating and fall to the floor as well. The texture of cloth and skin brushed along his fingertips as he stared back into blue eyes narrowing into slits before arms that weren't his own shoved him away.

Still dazed by the influx of senses, it took a moment for his thoughts to finally gather and process just what was happening. A head turned down and saw the emblazed D that stood proudly on his chest, and with a twist of the head the mirror across from him reflected his white hair and glowing ectoplasmic eyes. Wasn't he Phantom, protector of Amity Park? A hero? But also…

Phantom blinked, glancing over at what he could have sworn was the other half of himself; the half that he had never actually seen through these eyes. Behind him he could see a large piece of equipment. What was that? A glowing dream catcher? Did that thing separate them? Phantom stared at it until he was interrupted by the human, obviously peeved at his lack of acknowledgement.

What was he supposed to be? What was he supposed to do? The human child obviously wanted a care-free life; free from the moral obligations that he felt he had. If Phantom was a hero, then damn it, the hero he would be. For Amity Park…for Danny.

However, neither of them had anticipated the effects from separation once they united again by passing through the Ghost Catcher. How could either of them have known? While the two had seemed to loathe each other while separated, Phantom always had the urge to hug the teen. Be with him. Protect him. And while he would rather have kept separated just so he _knew _that he would be fulfilling his role, he respected the human's wishes to join back together.

But it wasn't so simple. Rather than temporarily separating ghost from human to rejoin them perfectly later, their very beings had been separated. Phantom could no longer just be a version of Fenton; Phantom was now his own individual, hiding just beneath the skin of his human. It was another odd sensation at first; merging their bodies back together. He could see things, feel things, just as he did before; except he had no control anymore. He could if he might, but Phantom realized it would be best if Fenton was unaware of their situation. It would freak out the boy, something that was unneeded in an already hectic life. He could only watch; perhaps attempt to think strong thoughts to influence the human and hope for another chance to show through. To identify his own presence. Sometimes it would influence the boy's actions, especially during a fight; but Fenton would only shrug off such urgings as his own awareness of his surroundings.

A lot about the human and his friend and family intrigued Phantom. Sometimes he wondered if he had his own friends and family where he had come from; if he even existed before the accident. Such thoughts sprouted from the vast amount of time he spent just wondering, reflecting on what he was experiencing while existing inside the boy. Usually though, he found himself steeped in Fenton's own love and confusion over his friend Sam, compassion and sometimes fear of his family, and even jealously towards the other humans. The worst feelings of all, though, were Fenton's swings of sadness, depression, rejection, loneliness – all stemming after late night battles and punishments for actions that were out of his hands. These especially hurt when these feelings were directed at Phantom; just below the surface of them all. Fenton still longed to be free of Phantom; as a result, Phantom found the most obscure corners of his small existence to hide in, to avoid the shame and regret that washed around him.

During the times of pain Phantom wished that he could become corporeal: brush a hand against the boy's face, perhaps give him a gentle hug. Phantom sometimes found that he was able to slip into Fenton's dreams; to communicate with his only friend as two separate people. Danny sometimes woke up grumbling over the fact, but other times, the entity could see the faint lines of a smile in the mirror every now and then. It was these moments that made nighttime Phantom's favorite time of the day, because it was the only time when he could truly communicate with his human host and make him feel better about himself. Even though the child frequently forgot these dreams a few days later, it was a getaway for the otherwise silent ghost to connect with his favorite human.

It continued to intrigue him how the human could still access his powers without limitation; never needing the inner ghost to unleash his powers. Still, Phantom feared for the boy's safety - scared by the thought that the human would get himself killed just for trying to be the hero. Danny was only fourteen; this wasn't the life for him. From time to time Phantom managed to surge his own energy and willpower into the body, but it was brief. Sometimes a new power would surface - which Fenton would then attempt to refine - but more often Phantom lent the boy enough courage and power to push on just a little further.

As time passed, he did settle into his existence as a viewer, rather than a restrained actor. He was content to watch as his host lived, learned, laughed, loved, and sometimes hurt. Fenton's happiness was Phantom's, as was his sadness, excitement, pride, and love. The intertwining of their souls was the very basis of his existence, after all. And the need to be with the boy; to protect and love Danny, grew as each day passed.

Phantom could have gone on forever in this manner; the silent and thoughtful observer. But there are times when even a spectator cannot stay quiet and watchful.

Danny wasn't going to make it in time. However the boy insisted; even in human form he ran for his half-life towards the six real figures that meant truly everything to him, all precariously close to the overheating boiler. And then it happened.

Both of their worlds went white and red, and Phantom _knew _he had to do something. They might have been unable to save his family or friends, but the specter sure wasn't going to lose Danny as well. He broke down the mental barrier, took over the actions of their body; transforming into his ghost half so the majority of injuries sustained would attach to the more pain-tolerable body. It hurt like hell, but it was the least the ghost could do. To protect his human.

Phantom withdrew, taking the bruises and burns with him as he returned to the corner of the mind reserved for him. He couldn't feel any mental processing from the boy, but he shrugged it off as shock; willing to tend to his own injuries before worrying over Danny.

He spent days, _months_, trapped inside the boy's head. He figured that the human must have known now; that his ghost half wasn't just his own anymore – how could he have survived if he didn't even think about changing into his other half? Phantom was alone, barred even – Danny refused to use his powers, let alone allow access into his thoughts. But his tiny jail couldn't stop the flood of emotion that permeated through the dark walls.

Anger, hate, self-loathing, contempt, dread, _death_. It was almost as if Fenton really did want to die in the blast, unable to live with the fact that he had not survived on his own terms. The ghost knew that they had moved in with Plasmius, but the boy didn't care. He didn't bother to eat, to go outside, to dream. He lay awake in bed, staring into nothing; and Phantom was unable to do anything about it. The human was suffering from survivor's guilt.

He withdrew; hoping that Danny would come back to his senses and become the normal teenager that he fell in love with after merging back together. However, sometimes giving up on someone during their depression can be fatal.

Phantom could hear his own screams again, much to his own shock. How was he hearing this? What was even going on? His own eyes opened up again, blinking in fear; unable to recognize where he was and what the pain was stemming from. He looked down and noticed the metal limbs that had sunk into his chest, connected to the arms of none other than Plasmius. His surprise turned into anger, and with a swift kick he knocked the elder away from him, letting out another anguished cry as the claws shifted inside his torso and slowly fell out into a pool of his ectoplasm oozing from the wounds.

Clutching his chest, Phantom dragged his feet over to his arch nemesis, hoisting him up by the lab coat. The man wiggled in something the ghost could barely tell was fear, but realizing that the boy and he were separated _again_, the ghost wasn't in the mood for forgiveness.

"What did you _do_?"

A small flick of confusion passed through the terrified features. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Me and Danny! Why are we separated again!?" Phantom smashed him against the wall, eyes lit in complete anger.

Vlad swallowed; his Adam's apple bobbing up and down on his neck. "What are you talking about? I just separated you and your ghost half like you told me to… you didn't want the burden anymore…"

The ghost's green eyes widened, and suddenly dropped the halfa. No, it couldn't be true. There was no possible way that was what was happening. But, as he glanced at the human behind him, the one waking on the lab table, he felt his core drop to an unbelievable depth, his whole world shattering around him. The perfect image of them, together, loving each other just like how he loved the other half, was broken.

He cautiously floated over to him, eyes filling with green tears. He reached up and wiped his face with the gloved hand, but more continued to form and drip down his face. "Danny?" Phantom choked out; looking down as the alabaster face jerked to stare at him with wide eyes. "Is it… true?"

The human rolled off the table, supporting himself with a hand as he slowly stood up. He made his way across the lab in front of his ghost half, looking over the shaking form. He reached out to take a hold of the arm. "Phantom, I – "

"_Don't you dare touch me!_" Phantom slapped the hand away, screaming down the shrinking form. "I know how you really feel!" His mind was racing; hands clenching. Tears grew larger; and in that pit where his core used to be, a new feeling developed, making his face curl into a snarl.

In a flash, Phantom jumped the teen; knocking them both to the ground. Danny yelped and tried to free himself, but the ghost grabbed his throat and slammed his head against the ground again. Danny moaned in pain, but Phantom was feral – eyes had flooded into a blood red, gleaming in hate.

"You know what_ sucks_, Danny? Living inside you these past months. Making me live your life as well. Making me _love you_!" Phantom squeezed harder on the throat, and with the other hand shot down a Plasmius that was quickly approaching to save the boy. "I guess you couldn't help it, could you? You didn't even know I existed until I saved you! And then you decide that because of that, you needed to be rid of me!? Danny, I fucking loved you! It hurt me so much to always see you in pain over one thing or another, and I wish I could be just there to comfort you! You flooded me with so many emotions that I was learning to understand just why humans are what they are! You were special to me! _I fucking loved you_!"

Danny tried to breathe, but Phantom pressed even further. "Did you ever know I was there!? I tried to help you, I tried to save you so many times. I gave you the power to go further, tried to give you enough energy to continue the fight. I wanted to devote my whole life into keeping you safe, making sure you were happy! And after an incident that neither of us can change, you decide to toss me aside like a puppet!? Like I was just a toy!? Why did you do this to me! Why did you do this to us! _HOW COULD YOU!"_ Phantom screamed again, squeezing so hard that the fragile neck let out a sharp _crack_, and the boy underneath him finally went slack.

His eyes widened, fading quickly to a horrified green as the ghost stared into the glossy, vacant eyes that were set into the human's pinkish face. "D…Danny?" His voice cracked as his shaking fingers slowly lifted from his other half's throat. Dark bruises traced where his fingers once resided, imprinting into the neck that was bent in an awkward fashion.

"I…" He prodded the child's head, and it lolled to the side with nothing to support it anymore. "Danny I didn't…I never…" Both hands cupped the human's cheeks and Phantom's head dropped, his forehead pressing against the still-warm boy's. "Don't…don't leave me…you can't be….I can't have…" The tears wouldn't stop, as the sinking realization finally hit him.

He wrapped his arms around Fenton's limp torso, pulling the body close to his as he felt the heat escaping, transferring to Phantom's cooler chest. Inhuman wailing escaped from his throat mixed with screams of denial, shame, and sorrow.

For how long he didn't know, Phantom lay there, crying over his dead half, his lost love, and wondering why the world had to be such a cold, loveless place.


	8. Let Me Go Before I Hurt Myself

**Let Me Go Before I Hurt Myself**

This feeling in his abdomen was getting uncomfortable. The pressure continued to build, and as Danny shifted on the bed, the tension in his lower torso only got worse.

His eyes fluttered open, staring sideways out the window where the moon still hung proudly in the sky. The small green alarm clock next to the bed displayed the time to be around near 2 o'clock, and the teen groaned in protest. Burying his face back into the pillow, Danny tried to force himself back into slumber; only to realize just why he had to get up to begin with.

With a sigh, the boy brought his arms forward and laid palms flat against the mattress, before trying to push himself up off the comfortable furniture. However, what he wasn't expecting was the added weight on his back, and soon collapsed back down onto the bed. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Fenton gave another sigh before smirking, blue eyes glinting in amusement in the moonlight.

Phantom laid on top of his human, head resting in between his shoulder blades and arms wrapping around just underneath his diaphragm. The ghost's ear was pressed against the heated skin; most likely falling into sleep to the sound of his heartbeat. It was the quaint things like this that made Danny love his ghost half, though he'll never admit it - the constant curiosity of nature, sounds, smells, sights. It was like the white-haired specter was a newborn child all over again. A newborn child craving for love and attention.

They must have been lying like this for a while if Fenton hadn't felt the ghost's presence around him - usually the lower body temperature would leave a cool sensation across the skin that came in contact with Phantom's. Then again, majority of such differences melted away from their usual night of passion: the hero's hair tangled in his human's fingers, half lidded eyes staring up at the boy and lips parted with unneeded short breathes that occasionally let loose a quick yelp or moan. Tan fingers digging into to paler skin as the both arched, screaming each others name…

He sighed in content, before another shot of discomfort raced up his spine. Right, he needed to get up. But the ghost was practically smothering him; Phantom's spectral tail had wrapped around his naked hips and left leg in possession, and removing the affection without awakening the spirit was definitely going to be difficult.

Pushing up with added force, he pushed both bodies up into the air. Feeling the sudden change in positing, Phantom's arms wound tighter against his boyfriend's body; the tail shifting around his lower torso and legs until -

Fenton gritted his teeth at the sudden rush of pleasure that replaced all feelings of the unwanted discomfort. The ghost really knew how to be an (much wanted) inconvenience at the worst possible of hours, even when the little shit was asleep. Twisting in the grip, Fenton now found himself on his back; facing the nuisance that now had it's face buried into his chest.

"Phantom," the human hissed playfully, prodding fingers into the other boy's side. "I need to get out of bed!"

He felt the his other half stir, the tail between his two legs becoming a little more active - now weaving in, out, and around the limbs. It's hold on the waist grew tighter, in comparison, and a bleary-eyed Phantom looked up to see the grin on the boy.

"Is there any reason why _both_ of us are awake?"

"I need to pee."

For a moment, the glowing eyes of the specter stared at him, before narrowing with a slight huff and his head digging right back into the spot where it once laid. "You can't be serious."

The tickling sensation that the lips brought while moving on his chest made Fenton smile even wider. Hands circled around the ghost, rubbing the also bare back in opposing circles - sometimes dipping inside the waistband of his own boxers that Phantom always wore. Hearing the spirit hum in appreciation, Fenton strained his neck forward and placed his own lips on the other's head.

"I'm always serious." He murmured, tasting the silky strands that still held the faint traces of sweat. He breathed in the stench; the salt blending in with the smell of fresh snow.

"That's a damn lie and you know it." The Phantom yawned, snuggling tighter against Danny. Eyelids drooping, his hand traced down the side of the bed before tugging on his cape-turned-bedsheet, pulling it further over their bodies. "Just go back to sleep."

Danny snorted in amusement."You're such a cat."

"And you're a dog."

"So what you're saying is that I should be dressed up like Cujo next time you come to bed?"

"Wouldn't that make you my pet?"

"Depends. Are you ever going to stop taking it in th - ow!" Fenton half glared at the ghost falling asleep yet again on top of him, rubbing his stinging cheek. Apparently Phantom was still coherent enough to slap him. "There was no reason for that!"

"That's dependable as well. But," the ghost nuzzled into the torso. "the one thing that's for certain is you're the best pillow ever."

The boy groaned, his head falling back to lay on his pillow again. Closing his eyes, he nearly made it back into the clutches of his dreams… until his bladder once again made him moan in pain.

"Phantom, please. Get up."

"I'm too tired…"

"I will piss on you."

"You'll be pissing yourself as well." A green eye cracked open again, shooting the boy a glare. "If you really need to get up, you might as well carry me."

"Phantom."

"I'm not letting go."

Rolling his eyes, Danny's mouth twisted into another smirk before pushing off the bed - the ghost now riding on Fenton's back as they traveled to the bathroom; arms wrapping around the human's neck as Phantom's head lulled on Danny's shoulder and his spectral tail swirled after them in the breeze.


	9. Control

sorry guys it's been getting busy and since I haven't really done a lot of pitch pearl lately...

(please excuse the fact it is so fricking short smmfh)

* * *

**Control**

Fingers laced underneath the chin, sending chills down Danny's spine as he was forced to look up at his tormentor. Red irises glowed back in response, and a near insane smile spread wide on the face just like the Grand Canyon.

It took everything the human had to look away, but even as he closed his eyes, those bloody embers still burned into his mind. Wanting control. Needing control. _Loving_ the control.

The latter was a permanent reminder: the metal collar that dug into his trachea every time he was yanked back, the twine that continuously cut into his wrists as the ghost pulled on his arms. Dark bruises that covered his body... most of them congregating at his now purple collarbone.

Fingers squeezed tighter, and Danny was forced again to gaze upon the immaculate Phantom holding him captive. The grin had slipped into one less face ripping, but the features were stone, narrowing just slightly in frustration at the boy bound and kneeling at his cloaked his feet.

It wasn't enough for Phantom to just run fingers through the soft black locks. He needed to feel the baby soft skin, grab and bruise the slightly protruding hips. To make Danny's head throw back into the air, scream and shout the cute obscenities that always mingled the husky moan of his name. The sounds of pleasure that only he was allowed to hear.

So, with a snap of the wrist, he wrapped his palm around the collar and pulled his captive on top of him; smirking as Danny yelped in surprise; in fear. And as he bit down once more into a crook of Danny's neck, just like he had done every time beforehand, Phantom shuddered in pleasure.

The human was the most beautiful prize that he had ever collected, and he might as well enjoy his favorite obsession.


	10. Plushie

I was going through my tumblr archive trying to round up all the stray little pitch pearl things I have done recently that were just going to be in one long chapter but then I found this one and remembered that I never posted this here two months ago... so...

* * *

**Plushie**

The basement of FentonWorks slowly took form as Phantom floated out of the swirling portal, sighing in relief of finally being back home. Or, just about as much of a home as he could call it. His body still ached from the strenuous testing and evaluation that Frostbite had put him through, and unconsciously Phantom rubbed his left tricep; slightly wincing at the dull throb of pain as he fingered the band-aid.

Phantom might have hated going to the ghost zone for the Christmas truce, but it was nothing compared to the "yearly inspection" that the new ghost had been literally forced into. Apparently, death check-ups were just as common as human health check-ups.

Floating through the roof of the lab, Phantom absently wondered whether Danny had gone through an examination yet. If his was around this time, wouldn't the human's be as well? He might have to slip to Maddie sometime; when she and Jack weren't busily trying to blast him into the next dimension.

Noting the dark windows (as the zone has no reference to time change besides the swirling, floating ectoplasm around the Ice Realm), the ghost quietly slipped through the living room; carefully avoiding the huge form of a sleepwalking Jack heading to the kitchen. Phantom quietly chuckled at the sight, eyes lighting in amusement before one giggle became a little louder than expected. Eyes widened, and he quickly covered his mouth and turned invisible as the father clumsily spun on his feet, pointing his teddy bear like an ecto-gun.

"Who's there!?"

Phantom waited a moment before silently floating upwards again; carefully watching Jack as the hunter shrugged off the feeling and continued to stumble towards the refrigerator. Sighing in relief, the spirit phased through one more floor before entering the small bedroom decorated with his favorite human's dream.

It was a sight for sore eyes, really. Papers and books scattered across the floor from Danny's frantic, slightly humorous, attempts to get schoolwork done before he was pulled into bed, the slow-revolving ceiling fan above them that barely could compete with the heat that built up during the night, and the lanky form of the human curled up on the twin-sized mattress. Phantom's tail turned into feet as he stepped onto the floor; boots dully thumping the floor as he tip-toed over and sat on a unoccupied section of the bed. The bed shifted slightly, and the ghost glanced over to his sleeping counterpart - still snoring lightly as his arms curled lightly around something foreign.

Phantom frowned at the object as his boots were discarded, and he got up from his seat and stepped around the bed; shedding the HAZMAT and the gloves so that the only clothing left was his black boxers hanging loosely on his hips. Carefully, Phantom pulled the plush cloth out of Danny's arms; ignorant of the growing restlessness of the teen. It was a doll, a poorly stitched at that, with green button eyes and white yarn for hair. In fact, the longer that Phantom looked at the figurine the more it looked like…

Phantom stared at the plushie, his eye twitching just a little bit. The doll was _him_, but it did not soothe any of the jealousy building in the pit of his stomach. The thing was Danny's comfort at the moment, and apparently held the affections of the human. A doll of him! Danny was supposed to love him, not some quaint little piece of cloth! A growl rumbled in Phantom's throat as one hand became ablaze, slowly descending onto the traitorous rag so that it would no longer be -

"Phantom?"

The ghost snapped his attention away from the threat to see that Danny was awake, looking confused. Following the gaze, Phantom flinched to see his hand still charged with a blast and quickly shook it out. "Hey, Danny."

"What were you doing?"

"Umm…" Glancing between the plushie and Danny, Phantom quickly tried to give an excuse, but so far all his words were falling into a jumbled mess. With a knowing smile, Danny reached up and took the doll from the spiri'ts hand and set it on the nightstand with the alarm clock, before tugging at Phantom's own hand.

"Come on, snuggly ghost, it's time for bed."

With a grin, Phantom got underneath the covers with his human, snuggling close as Danny wrapped his arms around him. It wasn't long before he could hear the teen's gentle snore again, and Phantom twisted to stare at the plushie; eyeing it before leering confidently and sticking his tongue out.

"I win."


End file.
